Into Dust
by ItalieJade
Summary: Oliver/Harry AU A drabble of how Harry and Oliver met and what has become of them now.


Title: Into Dust Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Oliver Wood looked up at the sky, sighing deeply, "You're the worst thing to ever happen to me, Harry. And yet, in the time that I have been with you, I have never felt more alive."

I looked at my companion, my Oliver, in surprise. He continued, "I remember the time we first met...I never thought I would even give someone like you the time of day, but you looked so lonely that I couldn't help but approach you-"

I remember the time we first met as well. I remember it vividly, because Oliver was the first person to even show an interest in me. He was new in town, so he didn't know the 'rules'.

On that day, I was standing outside the town library having a smoke. I didn't expect anyone to bother me, because no one had before. So I was taken by surprise when he talked to me.

"You know, I heard somewhere that smoking is a manifestation of a subconscious desire to commit suicide."

I looked at the person talking to me, irritated. He looked like a one of those snooty rich people who had no business in this run down town.

"Heh, so?" I huffed. Who did this guy think he was, lecturing me like that?

He rubbed the back of his head, looking sheepish. "I'm sorry if I offended you, just trying to make conversation. I'm new here." He extended his hand saying, "I'm Oliver Wood."

Blowing smoke in his face, I said, "And I'm supposed to care, why?"

Oliver looked at me, shocked. "Hey, man, I was just trying to be nice."

"Yeah well, don't. You aren't doing me or yourself any favors by trying to befriend me."

I stubbed out my cigarette, ready to walk away when he grabbed me by the wrist. I spun around, ready to clock him in the face, when his other hand came up to block my punch. He leaned in close, and whispered in my ear, "Let me be the judge of that," and lightly kissed my neck.

I sighed, "You're pathetic."

He seemed to almost visibly brighten at my words.

"Yeah but I'm pathetic and cute. It's much better than just pathetic." He grinned.

I snorted, "Buddy, you should work for a fortune cookie company with all the bullshit you spew."

"Buddy?" Oliver cringed, "buddy? Really?"

"Yeah, got a problem with it?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I have a name, which I've already told you. I never caught yours though."

"I never offered." I scoffed.

"How hard is it to give me your name? I won't stalk you, if that's what you are worried about." Oliver said.

"Heh, as if you could." I scoffed.

Oliver grinned, "I could sure as hell try if I wanted to."

"Do your worst." And then I walked away, expecting to never be bothered by him again. I should have known better.

It only took him two days to find out my name and where I lived. By the end of the week he knew almost everything about me. By the end of the month he fell in love with me, and I him. I had never known love before, being a ward of the state. I never had a stable life, being shipped from one temporary home to the next. I hadn't even been here that long, three months at most. But everyone in town knew instantly not to get involved with me. I had no parents so I was a bad person and a bad influence. I was the town pariah.

Everything seemed to change with Oliver around. I wasn't so lonely. People treated me better around town when they saw I was friends with him. It seemed only natural that my first friend would become my first love.

You know the saying, 'what goes up must come down?' Yeah, I fell down and I fell hard. I fell so hard that I never got back up. Oliver comes to visit my grave every year on the anniversary of my death. Sometimes he came on days like today, when he was troubled by something. Each time he would talk to me like I was still standing beside him; still alive.

I remember 'awakening' from my death as a ghost. I looked down at Oliver clutching my lifeless body, sobbing and refusing to let me go. I got careless and I paid for it. But worst of all, Oliver suffered because of my carelessness.

When he came to my grave, I listened to him talk about anything and everything. But on his guaranteed visit once a year, he only talked about the first time we met. I wanted so much to let him know that I was there, but it didn't work like that.

Until Oliver joined me I was stuck here, at this graveyard, waiting for him to visit me. I'd like to believe that someday we will be together again.

_______________________________________________________

Hope everyone likes this, even if it doesn't quite make sense. It's just a drabble, so I hope that explains it lol. I like to leave things open for interpretation, like how Harry died. This is a drabble, a one-shot, so there will be no sequel or prequel or anything like that. Do not ask for one in a review, please. If you like this please review and let me know. :) This is part of Kamerreon's Rare Pairing Challenge. 


End file.
